User talk:Erasmus2/X
Anirul Sadow Tonkin Why do you want to delete this page. It does belong to the Dune Universe. Chechen 13:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Her info and life story is under Anirul Corrino/XD Hey Chechen, Thanks for coming by regularly. Until you did, I did not know that the Dune language Chakbosa was related to the Chechan people -- even though I have studied the History and Culture of the Balkans and the TransCaucausus region for over 35 years -- privately, and at the University. Anirul Sadow-Tonkin being her maiden name, and Anirul Corrino/XD are the same person. Our good friend and Admin, MoffRoebus, had posted the life story of Sadow-Tonkin. For consistency sake, she is mentioned in the Appendix of the Original novel, Dune, as Anirul Corrino, so we must defer to her married, and Original Dune name. I transferred the information carefully for Sadow-Tonkin to Anirul Corrino/XD, and now we can read her entire Expanded and Original life story under one heading! --Erasmus2 19:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) "Who Can Ever Trust a Face Dancer?" OK I unprotected the trivia page. Also can you have a look on Suipol and Alma Mavis Taraza? They were tagged as original Dune but they link to /XD pages. Try to see if their links need to be corrected, or the articles split. MoffRebusMy Talk 11:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Landsraad Noblemen Hi Erasmus. As soon as I finish editing Prad Vidal, I will create a page for Armand and Sanya Ecaz, and also about the Honored Matre Niyela, Dama and Logno. I will also check and create more pages on characters of the Prelude to Dune series. Thanks for your nice comments :) about Rashino-Zea Hi! I'm glad users are able to reedit pages other have posted, but I wondered why you "sensured" parts of what I wrote ? Was it repulsive, or too informative ? Hope you'll reply My Thanks Vendelen 13:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Eliminating Categories? Hi Vendelen, The only edits I made to your postings were the elimination of the categories of Abulurd Harkonnen and Jessica Atreides to Rashino-Zea and Abulurd Rabban Harkonnen. MoffRebus had already re-directed both to pre-established pages, Margot Fenring and Abulurd Rabban. This left both pages, "ghost" pages, with an inability to find either, except through searching the "history" of both. I am very happy that you are posting, and I would never eliminate or censure material. I am a complete Wiki Inclusionist. There are a lot of opportunities to add info to Margot Fenring/XD, as she is still alive at the end of The Winds of Dune. Could you add info about Margot from Dune: House Harkonnen and Dune: House Corrino, or even more? That would be great. --Erasmus2 10:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Behind the Scenes The purpose of the behind the scenes sections is to take a step back and provide an out-of-universe angle on the subject. This deals with Expanded Dune and as such, surely belongs on the Expanded Dune page? I'll admit it was a bit lazy of me to simply copy/paste from the Discrepancies page - the original author of that was KJA's arch-nemesis Sandchigger over on Wikipedia, so the underlying tone may come across as antagonistic (I know you've cut out a few bits of more obvious Chigger venom :P ). However that section was IIRC edited and corrected by Lundse - who is the most well read, well informed and well spoken person there is on the subject of the Butlerian Jihad. He certainly knows more about it than I do. But does it have a place at all? I think it does. Not to just to annoy the stupid preeqs (j/k!) - but because it IS the elephant in the corner. It is the reason we have split articles - and especially the Butlerian Jihad article where the visions are so radically differing. I 100% agree this shouldn't spill out of the Behind the Scenes section, but it does belong somewhere. It could go on Original... but it isn't Original. --DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 12:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) A couple of sentences Hey, I like you. I like SandC. He and I actually got along on the FaceBook DuneNovels website in February! I posted as Eras Omnius. I don't mind few sentences about Behind the Scenes. Such as Frank Herbert seemed to indicate this about the Butlerian Jihad. Willis McNeely and the DE felt this way about the Butlerian Jihad; but the above is how Brian Herbert and KJA wrote their 3 books. Concise and short. You're right, the whole 7000-word essay from Discrepancies is too much. --Erasmus2 19:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : Most other articles and I'd agree a couple of sentences would do. Just a quick analytical note - literally nothing more is all we need. But there are a handful of articles that do need more complete approach - Butlerian Jihad and Bene Gesserit definately. Also Paul Atreides - because he is such a pivotal character and the attempts to expand his backstory in Paul and Winds (and almost certainly Throne too) involve some pretty hefty un-rationalised changes. : Re: Logno - I wouldn't feel qualified. I'm a bit embarrassed to say I've only read the final 2 books once. I'll do a copy/pasta from Wikipedia if you'll proof read it for me :) : --DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 19:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) About Rashino-Zea Hi, and thanks for your reply :) I'll dig into Dune:House Harkonnen tomorrow. I'll also see if I can find additional information about Abulurd, eventhough it seems quite filled-out and complete. I just happen to like the guy as much as other would say about Leto or Idaho. I haven't read the books for a long long while, but I'll do my best to find out more about the two. 22:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Norma Cenva Umm..... just curious, why did you remove "Other Appearances"? They were correct. Stormwalker03 12:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hacking BS (Re your message to me on Facebook) Hey. I'm still fairly pissed off that you would think that I or someone at Jacurutu or elsewhere would be trying to "hack" into your account here. WHY WOULD ANYONE GO TO THE TROUBLE? Especially when they could just create a new account of their own here? And I have to wonder what evidence you think you have that someone was even trying. I haven't logged on here for a while from this machine or my laptop so I didn't remember my password nor was it stored in any of my keychains, so I had to use the "send new password" function just now to be able to sign in. Is that what happened? Someone was stupid enough to try to use the send password thing with your user name? That's a rather stupid attempt at "hacking", considering how this site's wikis are set up. Either way, if someone really is trying to hack your account, you need to contact the administrators here, not me with your silly suspicions and implicit accusations. --SandChigger 01:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll assume inexperience with general wiki etiquette on your part as the reason for your blanking my comment without replying either here or on my Talk Page. It's BAD FORM. :You've implicitly accused me and/or my friends at Jacurutu of trying to "hack" into your account. If you have discovered that such is not the case (Have you even tried contacting the admins or owners of this site yet?), the very least you could do is MAN UP and admit your mistake and apologize. Or does that fall outside the borders of your sense of honor? --SandChigger 01:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow, ker-splode! Typical you! I simply ask you a small question, and you go berserk. You are not the only person I asked. The purist Original Dune people are not the only category of people that I requested further information from, either. For your information, I asked friends, as well. Yet here you are, trying to make a big public spectacle of my information request of you. It seems that any time you and I have any type of contact, you end up angry. --Erasmus2 13:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) That last's not true at all. I thought that the very PM thread over on Facebook where you pulled this crap had been moving along in a fairly amicable manner until this. Did you also use the word "hack" when you asked your friends about it? --SandChigger 02:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yes, I used the word 'Hack', when I asked the people who are positive about the younger Herbert and Kevin Anderson's works. Definitely. I still have to change my password at least twice a week, although the individual is no longer editing pages on this Wiki in my name. --Erasmus2 10:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Serena Butler image Hi Erasmus2, I noticed you added the Serena Butler image ( http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100128001230/dune/images/0/0f/Serena_Butler.jpg ) and was wondering where it came from, any chance you could tell me? Serena Butler That must be you Moff, since you didn't sign your name; and I know you like Serena Butler. It is from the Russian cover of either Butlerian Jiahd or Machine Crusade. --Erasmus2 17:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :It was not me MoffRebusMy Talk 16:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't anyone from this site, hence no username. Just a random visitor from the Netherlands looking for Serena art. Thanks for the answer though.